iCan't Tell You
by EmilyKress
Summary: "Sam, Why did you leave 12 years ago?" Freddie asked. I knew this question would come up, I'll have to tell him the truth. Dear God
1. Family and Opportunitys

**I hope you enjoy this story, If I don't get reviews I won't carry on..**

* * *

**Prologue **

Sam:

Shes 29,Lives in a town house in New York with her 2 Children, Bella who's 12 and Ivy-Rose who's 5. She owns the multi million pound business cosmopolitan magazine, She is also the designer.

Freddie:

He's 30, Recently moved back to New York. He Owns Pear, The biggest business in the world, It's worth Billions. He recently divorced his wife. He has a 4 year old son called Nathan.

* * *

Chapter 1:

I was woken up by my alarm, I rolled over and looked at the time, 7:00am. I sat up and dragged myself put of bed. I mean I loved my job and business and I wouldn't change it for the world but I hated getting up so early. I walked onto the landing and heard Ivy crying, I took a deep breath and walked into her room.

"Hey Ive, Are you okay?" She looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Mummy, I had a dream where Bell went into the hospital and she was really ill" I smiled at her, "It's okay, You can come and sleep in with me tonight if you want, It might stop these nightmares?",I asked and she nodded.

"I'm going to wake up bell and then go and make breakfast, Do you want bacon or Egg and Soliders?, I asked.

"Egg and Soliders please Mummy!," She screeched and ran into her room to get ready. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Bell&Ivy really look out for each other with I think is quite cute. I knocked on bellas door and opened it. "Bell, Wake Up. You've got that boy you like coming round today remember?" I told her opening her curtains. She sat bolt up right. "Shit!"She yelled " I have to wash my hair, Straighten it, Tidy my room, Do my make up!, So much to do!" I laughed and walked out and downstairs.

I managed to get the girls out of the house and at school by 8:15 which actually was record time,I normally get called in by the teacher moaning at me to get them to school quicker. I drove to my office and checked my emails. I had one from Carly, Telling me about this new guy she's being hanging with and 2 from Pear Company. I opened both of them, The first one was them advertising the new PearPod, which Bella wanted so bad. And the other was from the CEO of pear. I couldn't believe it!

To: _Cosmopolitan CEO_

_I am a huge fan of your work and I was wondering if you would like to meet at 11o'clock Wednesday to discuss us partnering our company's. Please bring any documents regarding your company's partners._

_Thank You_

From: _Pear CEO_

I read the email over and over again, I couldn't believe it! Most of my products were from Pear and I can't believe I could have the opportunity to work with them. I didn't exactly know who I'm meeting because Pear CEO identity is secret. All I know is he recently divorced his wife and he has a 4 year old son.

After I had calmed down I replied to the email.

To: _Pear CEO_

_I'm looking forward to meeting you on Wednesday, I hope our company's will be able to partner._

_Thank You for this opportunity _

From: _Cosmopolitan CEO_


	2. Opportunitys and Meeting

**Thanks for the reviews, It really means a lot to me! Here's chapter 2, It's quite long and it's not really always about the meeting up but everything you have read so far will come up later in the book and you will need the information to understand. Tell me what you think?, Thank You **

* * *

(Sams POV)

I left my office and went to meet Carly, She wanted me to tell her all about my Pear opportunity. I pushed open the door to the groovy smoothie and walked in scanning the area for any sign of my brunette BestFriend. She wasn't here yet, so I decided to queue and order the smoothies. I walked to the counter and smiled up at T-Bo.

"Hey Teebs, Can I have a Strawberry splat and a Blueberry blitz please?" I asked politely. Since I've had the girls I must admit I have been polite, a lot nicer to people and I haven't been in a fight for 10 years.

"Here's your smoothies" He smiled. I got money out of my purse to pay but he put his hand out to stop me," It's on me" I nodded, smiled and walked to a table.

(Carly's POV)

I turned the corner sharply in my car, I was in such a rush. I needed to be back at the set in 15 minutes and I wanted Sam to tell me everything that's happened. I pulled up my car outside the groovy smoothie, Jumped out and locked it. I ran through the doors and saw Sam!

"Hey Sam!"I yelled waving, I weaves through tables and sat down. "Hey!" She squeaked hugging me across the table, Which was kinda hard. I giggled and pushed Sam away. "Samantha Puckett, Tell me everything that's happened over the past week, I only have like 10 minutes so talk fast". She laughed and told me everything in 8 minutes. "So that's it really" She whispered smiling at me. "Oh okay" I said "I, happy for you, but I must" I was interrupted by Sam standing up. "Bella Faith Puckett!" She bellowed.

(Bellas POV)

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath. "Dylan lets go..Now!" I grabbed my boyfriends hand and tried to make a quick exit but mom stood in the way. "Why aren't you at school?, And where are you going!?"She shouted at me and shot a glare at Dylan. "Um..we're just getting lunch" I replied, trying not to make eye contact. Carly walked up behind mom and tapped my shoulder. "Where did she get this naughty side from, It defiantly wasn't from" Mom put her hand over Carly's mouth. "Carls go now, Before I get questions" She muttered, pushing Carly out the door. "Bye Auntie Carly" I whispered. Mom grabbed my arm and marched to her car where she told me to get in. Thoughts rushed through my head, Who was my dad?, Was he Ivy's too?, Why'd did mom act so weird?. We pulled up into our drive, and I got out. Mom left me to go back to work, I was going to raid moms room for Pictures of any boys she had. I found one, I turned it over and it was a picture of mom standing outside bushwell plaza kissing a boy. I looked at the caption _'Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, Bushwell Plaza 1999_'. I needed to do my research, I put Freddie Benson into Google Images and looked carefully. It came up with pictures of the pear logo and iCarly Photos. Not much I help, I shrugged and looked at the photo closer. She looked so happy then, her smile now was almost always fake. I heard the door latch open, and I quickly left her room.

(Sams POV)

"Bella!, Me and Ivy are home and I have a present for you!" I yelled up the stairs, I heard a thud and she was at my side. "Mum what's my present?" Bella asked cheerfully. I took two pear bags out of my purse and handed one to ivy and one to Bella. "I hope you like them" I whispered watching there faces light up. I walked away and up the stairs into my room. I heard screaming, I smiled but it quickly disappeared when I saw something on my bed. I sat next to the picture and picked it up. I started to worry, my thoughts reassured me that she didn't even know he was her father. I put my head in my hands and began to cry.

**Next Day**

I pulled myself up, I had spent almost the whole night trying to forget last night. I pushed the duvet of myself and got out of bed stretching, I turned around to find that ivy was in my bed, Snuggled to her pale pink teddy. "Hey Ive, You need to get ready" I shook her and she sat up. "Hey Mommy, Thanks for the PearPod you brought me yesterday" she said in a sleeping voice. "It's okay" I smiled, "You need to get ready now, as mommy has to go to a meeting this morning" She pulled herself up and walked to the bathroom. I walked into Bellas room and she was sitting on her laptop. Her face looked exactly like Freddie's, Fair skin, warm Chocolate eyes. I shook my head, "Bell, Time to get up, I have a meeting today so you need to hurry" She nodded and shut her laptop down. I walked out the room quickly so I wouldn't get shot with questions. 20 minutes ready we were out the door and at the school, I dropped off the girls and headed to the office to collect my things ready for the meeting with Pear CEO. I pulled up outside the Pear Company Building, took a breath and walked in. "Hello, I'm Samantha Puckett, Im the CEO of Cosmopolitan", I politely spoke. The women smiled and looked at her computer screen. "Top Floor, You can use the lift just here" She pointed to the lift and smiled. "Thank You" I replied. The lift opened on the top floor, I exited and easily found a room which read 'Pear CEO'. I knocked. "Come in" a voice said. I opened the door and walked to the desk in front of me, the CEOs chair was facing the other way so I couldn't see him. I sat down, "Hello, Im Samantha Puckett, CEO of Cosmopolitan. The seat quickly spun round. "Sam" a familiar voice said, I saw his face. "Freddie?!

* * *

**I hope you liked it, Please Review! The more reviews I get the quicker I will write ;) - Just putting that out there 3**


	3. Meeting and Hiding It

Thanks for all the reviews!, So here's the next chapter as promised. I'm going to try and write one chapter everyday so stay tuned :)

* * *

(Sams POV)

My mouth dropped in shock, Why me?, of all people!?

"Sam..Is that you?" He asked unsure. All I could do was stare, I couldn't breath, I couldn't blink, I was frozen in shock.

"I have to go I muttered, making a break for the door. I was almost out when I get a huge force pulling my arm, and I was on the floor on top of Freddie. I knew from then I would have to explain everything.

(Freddie's POV)

Questions were pumping thorough my mine, Why, Where, WHAT!?. I mean I haven't seen her in twelve years. I couldn't believe it when I saw her face and she saw mine, I knew she would make a break for it so I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Maybe a bit to hard as we ended up on the floor. I stood up and offered my hand to Sam. She accepted.

"Hi" She muttered, "I have to go". She turned and walked to the door but I stood in her way blocking the path. "Benson!,Move!" She yelled, I shook my head.

"No, Not until you tell me where you've been for the past 12 years!" I commanded.

"That's none of your business" She shouted, "I hate you!" I sent her a confused look.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked, Completely confused. "Because, Becuase..I can't tell you!" She yelled, A small tear ran down the side of her face. She started to fiddle with her pandora bracelet, It was the one I brought her before she left. I smiled and looked at sam.

"Hey Sam" I asked, she looked up at me.

"Yeah?".

"Do you want to go and get a coffee or something?" She glared at me and shook her head.

"I have to go" I touched her arm, Sparks ran through me.

"Please, Just half an hour". She nodded,

"Fine then" She muttered, opening the door. I had won a battle against Sam, Normally she would of punched me. I chuckled and followers her out the door.

(Sams POV)

"What do you want?" I snapped sitting down in the booth in Starbucks. He shook his head.

"I want to know why you left" he commanded. "I can't tell you but I can tell you what's happened in my life over the past 12 years" He nodded and I told him everything. "Woah, You've done really well for yourself", I smugly smiled.

"So do you have a boyfriend?, any kids?" He asked, I froze. Should I tell him about the kids?, Oh what the heck. Why Not?.

"I have 2 Kids" I quickly said. He nodded.

"Do you have. Boyfriend, are you married?" I shook my head,

"Im single" I muttered looking down at my coffee. "What about you?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled.

"I have a kid called Nathan. He's Four and I recently divorced my wife" He said, "How old are your kids?"

"Well Bellas 12 and.."Freddie interrupted me before I finished.

"You were pregnant when you left?" He asked in a shocked tone. Shit, what had I done..It's going to catch on and understand that Bellas his daughter but she doesn't know. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck.

"Actually I wasn't even sure, I moved away because mom wanted me and her to start fresh" I lied, I shot me a glare.

"So you were pregnant?"

"Look, can we go somewhere else and talk about this?" If this was going to happen I would probably be shouting and crying..and I didn't want that happening in a coffee shop.

"Yea sure, My house?"

"Um..is it just you there?" I curiously asked.

"Yep" He nodded

"Let's Go Then"

Later at Freddie's

We pulled up at a huge house, I had a fountain in the middle of the drive, stables, a pool and a huge back garden. I looked around.

"You've done we'll for yourself nub" I smiled and he chuckled

"Still the Sam old Sam" I got out the drivers door and came round and opened mine.

"Thanks" I muttered. He locked his car and walked up to the door, me following closely and pushed it open.

"If you go through that door there" He pointed " It will take you to the living room, I'll meet you there in a second" I smiled as he walked up the staircase. I walked over to the door and pushed it open. It was beautiful, Cream couches, Fireplace, Huge TV and a glass fishtank in the corner. I walked in a sat down on the nearest couch to the door and waited for Freddie. I few minutes later he came down, He had changed into jeans and a polo shirt.

"Hey Nub" I smiled

"Hey Sam" He laughed and walked to sit down next to me.

"So, What do you want? I asked

"I want to know more about who the dad was and stuff"

"Well Ivy's dad is Charlie, He was my moms old boyfriend son. He was a Bank Manager"

"Oh okay, What about Bella?" My throat stiffened, and I froze. Let the shouting and moaning commence.

"Um.." My phone interrupted me by playing 'Leave it all to me'. I smiled at Freddie and picked it up.

"MOM!,WHERE ARE YOU?!, ME, IVE AND DYLAN HAVE BEEN WAITING OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL FOR ALMOST HALF AN HOUR!" Bella Yelled down the phone. Shit I had forgotten to pick them up, I stood up and grabbed my purse.

"I'm on my way now Bell, Im so sorry!"

"It's okay Mom, Just Hurry" She hung up and I turned to Freddie.

"I need to go and pick up the girls from school, I forgot and I'm half an hour late" Freddie laughed and stood up.

"Do you want a ride?" I shook my head.

"No thanks"

"Your cars still in the parking lot of Pear" He said raising an eyebrow. I'd forgotten about that. I rolled my eyes.

"Then yes please", We hurried out to his car and he drove to the school.

"The schools called Cherry Blossom Hill" I whispered. He nodded

"I guessed cos it's the only one round here for like 20 Miles" I smiled and looked out the window, hoping he won't ask me anything about Bella. Then it hit me. Freddie would see Bella and she would see him, He might find out that he's her dad. FUCK!..Im in for some difficult questions.


	4. Hiding It and I can't take it

Sorry I haven't updated!, this Chapters not that great but I hope you like it anyway..It has a good ending ;)

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

The car journey was silent was silent to whole way there, I didn't want to put her on the spot by asked her all the questions I wanted answered.

"You can drop me off here" Sam said stopping my thoughts. I shook my head

"Naah, I'll take you all the way up" I said with a smile.

Sam tensed up and stared out the window in front of her. I approached the school, there was no cars here just a group of 3 Kids which I assumed were Bella,Ivy and Dylan. I pulled up and opened Sams window but Sam didn't say anything she just smiled. I shook my head. Bella was a medium height girl, She was slim and had fair tanned skin. She looked exactly like sam but she had cute little dimples on her checks, and had long straight brown hair. Ivy didn't look anything like Bella, She was quite small and had blonde curly hair like Sam, Her face didn't look like Sams though. I gathered Dylan was Bellas Boyfriend since they were holding hands.

Hey Guys, Jump in. Your moms cars still at work after I took her out for a coffee" I smiled and pressed the button which opened the two back doors.

(Bellas POV)

I instantly recognised Freddie, He was mom tech boy boyfriend when she was like 15. I smiled at him, I must admit he was pretty hot. I got into the car and closed the door behind me. I was behind Freddie, Dylan was in the middle and Ivy was behind mom. I looked at Freddie closer in the wind mirror, He had warm chocolate eyes and brown hair styled into a quiff. I took my mirror out of my blazer pocket and looked at my eyes, Then at his. I swear they were exactly the same?

(Sams POV)

I didn't say anything for the whole journey back to the office, I was just listening to Freddie talking to Bella&Ivy. He spoke gently and calmly, like a father would. He asked them all about school and what they did, He also told them about his job which they all looked very interested in. There eyes lit up when he told them he was the owner and designer of pear.

"So if you designed a new kind of PearPod now, It could be up on the market tomorrow?" Bella asked sweetly and Freddie nodded.

"Well first it would have to be tested and stuff but yeah it could be up on the market the next day"

"That's so cool" Ivy whispered. I chucked to myself and saw that Freddie was looking at me, I instantly turned and looked at him and smiled sweetly. We pulled into The Cheesecake warehouse car park and I shot a quick glare at Freddie,

"What are you doing?" I muttered so only he could hear. He smiled at me. "Umm..Guys?" He turned and looked at the kids, "Would you like to have tea here?" They all nodded quickly and started talking about how good the food is here. Ivy took after me, She loves her food but Bella took after her dad..because she doesn't eat that much. Freddie parked and we got out the car and walked to the restaurant. I never took the kids here because the meals aren't exactly cheap, so they were thrilled with the chance.

(Freddie POV)

I held the door open for Sam and she walked through with a small smile on her face. I wasn't sure if she was happy about this..or not.

"Table Reserved for Benson?" I asked. The waiter smiled and looked at the Kids.

"Do you want kids menus for your children?" She smiled. Bella,Ivy, Dylan and Sam all turned to look at me, I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Sam.

"Yes Please" She Said, With a sarcastic tone in her voice.

We followed the waiter and we sat at a Booth. Dylan, Bella and ivy sat one side and Sam and I sat the other. We ordered are food and sat in silence.

"Hey, Im going to go and look at the cool wax figures, Anyone coming?" Ivy&Bella Nodded and began to get up.

"Bella, Can you stay here? I need to talk to you" Sam butted in.

(Sams POV)

I knew I had to tell them now, I felt horrible not telling anyone for 12 years and now I had found Freddie,I had too.

"I have something to tell you both" I whispered, they both looked at me with alert eyes.

"I've kept this from you both for the last 12 years and I feel horrible that I have" Tears started to stream down my face, "You might both hate me but, Freddie.." I looked up and him and he put his arm over my shoulder.

"Bellas, Your Daughter" His mouth fell open and so did Bella's. " I felt something press against my lips hard, Did he hit me?..No Freddie wouldn't do that!..Omfg he's kissing me...


	5. I Can't Take it and Blacking Out

HI GUYS! I'm back due to the amount of reviews asking me to write more :) This is a super short chapter but i hoping to write every day next week. My Wattpad is Thoseminnesotadorks after Big time rush because i love them atm :* I'll be doing more icarly fanfics on there too. Tbh its easier to post on there because they have a app and stuff but hey, I'll keep posting on here for you guys...Well if you want me too :]

Please Like/Vote, Follow and Review..ilysm :*

* * *

(Sams Pov)

I pushed freddie away from me and slid out the booth grabbing my purse, I couldn't do this again. I marched over to ivy, Took her hand a walked out. She looked up at me, I could see she was confused but i needed to go.

"Mum" She whispered looking up at me "Why have you just left Bella and Dylan with that man?" I opened my eyes wide and remembered.

"U-um.." I stuttered "H-h-ees taking dylan home then bellas staying at his" I quickly blurted out. Ivy nodded. I took my phone out my purse and called a cab, and text freddie.

To Freddie

Look, Im really sorry i left but i just needed some air you know? Could you drop dylan home and look after bella for the night?, I'll pick her up tomorrow morning :]

I sent the message and put my phone back in my bag, Before i knew it the taxi was here. The driver rolled down the window.

"Taxi for Ms Puckett?" I nodded and climbed in the back seat next to bella.

"Could you take us to Pear Company Building Please?" I asked smiling at the driver. He nodded.

Ivy was playing Temple run on her iPod so i took out my phone; 4 Missed Calls From Freddie, 2 Voicemails and 7 Messages. I sighed and slid the lock button on my iPhone.

From Freddie

Thats Fine, Do you want me to take you home?

From Freddie

Sam?, Im leaving in a bit.

From Freddie

Where are you?

From Freddie

I'll bring Bella back over to yours since she has no clothes

From Freddie

Is that okay?

From Bella

Hi Mom,

Where are you? Bell xox

From Carly

Fredde Text me and said you two had a daughter? IS THIS TRUE?! Facetime me when you can hun, Carly xx

I replied to Bella first.

To Bella

Hi Bell,

On my way to pick up my car, See you soon :) xx

Then Carly

Hi Carls, Yeah stuffs kinda mad. I'll give you a call tonight :) xx

Then Freddie.

I began typing but stopped when i saw bright headlights in front of me. I shook my head, Its nothing i though looking back down at my phone. Seconds later a ear piercing screetch filled my ears. Thats when i blacked out.

* * *

Sorry its so short and all in Sams Pov but i just needed a bit of drama :], Dont Forget to Follow :]


End file.
